


Concussion

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Team as Family, Whump, angsty and worried jack, caring riley, some mac whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: http://bookneed007.tumblr.com/ Requested:"So, I don't have a fic request per se, I just really love the way you write, and I love the family ship and sib thing. So a little Mac whump Jack angst and Ripley caregiver. Like idk. I'm sorry I'm bad at this. Anyway, don't worry too much about this. I mostly just wanted to compliment you. Lol ;)"





	Concussion

Jack was fighting off two men, but he still saw his partner go down. Part of Jack was always tuned into Mac when they were fighting so he saw the instant the particularly large bad guy managed to land a punch just right, sending Mac crumbling to the floor.

Jack cursed and started fighting the men with renewed vigor. Within a few moments, he managed to knock out the two guys near him. He then retrieved his gun and calmly pointed at the big guy.

“Listen, you just hurt my friend there, so I won’t hesitate to pull this trigger. How about you make this easier for us both and just get on your knees?” Jack spoke with a forced restraint. What he really wanted to do was knock out that guy like he had knocked out Mac. But this way was faster and more efficient. The large man took one look at Jack’s face and got down on his knees. Jack rushed over to handcuff the man. “I’m going to check on my friend now and if you so much as move, I’ll put one in ya,” Jack threatened.

“Jack, what’s going on?” Riley’s worried voice came over his comm. “Is Mac okay?”

“I don’t know, he’s unconscious I think. Call for backup and medical. I have neutralized three hostiles but I don’t know if there are more in the building” Jack instructed before turning his attention to Mac. He felt his professionalism slip when he turned Mac over and saw the bloody cut on his cheek. That was going to turn into a bruise almost as pretty as the time Jack had gotten knocked out by brass knuckles in Louisiana. “Mac? Hey buddy, wake up,” Jack cupped Mac’s uninjured cheek and attempted to rouse him.

“Uhh,” Mac groaned slightly but didn’t open up his eyes.

“Wake up, Mac,” Jack said, patting his cheek softly. This time, Mac’s eyes flickered open. Jack let out a sigh of relief at the sight of those baby blues. “Oh thank god.”

“What happened?” Mac asked, looking around hazily. He tried to sit up but Jack put his hands on Mac’s shoulders to keep him still.

“Slugger over there knocked you a good one,” Jack said, glaring at the man to let him know that he was still watching him. The man gave Jack a creepy smile and said something he didn’t understand. “What? What’d he say?”

“He said...you knocked out two of his guys, so he owes you one,” Mac translated automatically.

“Well, you can still speak Italian, that’s a good sign,” Jack said, although he was pretty sure that Mac could do that in his sleep. There was still a very real chance that Mac had a concussion.

“I’m fine, let me sit up,” Mac grumbled.

“Slowly,” Jack urged before letting go. He watched Mac closely as the young agent sat up. “How do you feel?”

“Like I just got knocked out by Godzilla, but other than that, just peachy,” Mac said sarcastically.

“Alright,” Jack put his hands out in a sign of surrender. He knew how much Mac hated being fussed over, but he just couldn’t help himself. “You just chill there for a few moments while I secure these guys a bit better,” Jack said, gesturing around the room. He pulled out some zip-ties and began tying all of the bad guy’s hands and feet together.

“Jack, how’s Mac?” Riley’s voice came back in his ear. Mac hissed and pulled out his comm.

“Conscious, but I’m pretty sure he has a concussion,” Jack said it softly, but based on the glare, he knew that Mac had heard. “Dude, don’t argue with me, I saw what just happened,” Jack said louder to his partner. Mac frowned down at the earpiece in his hand like it had betrayed him.

“Okay, well an ambulance and backup are only 5 minutes out,” Riley reported, but Jack could hear the worry in her voice.

“An ambulance is on the way, Mac,” Jack relayed the information to the agent.

“I don’t need an ambulance,” Mac said. He pushed himself up but stumbled a little. Jack was immediately next to him, putting Mac’s arm around his shoulders and wrapping his arm around Mac’s waist.

“We can meet them outside, just let me help you,” Jack said as he guided Mac out of the door.

“My legs work just fine, Jack,” Mac protested, even as he leaned heavily on Jack.

“Yeah, but your balance could use some work, now quit complaining,” Jack said. Jack could hear the distant sound of sirens and by the time he and Mac made their way out of the building, backup and medical had arrived. 

*****

“Jack!” Riley ran over and gave him a hug as soon as he walked into the war room. She’d been nervously waiting for them to arrive. “Where’s Mac?” She asked, noting the absence of his partner.

“Our medical team wanted to look him over, he’s fine Riles, just a little banged up,” Jack assured her.

“Jack, I need you to stay for the mission report. Riley, you are all set, you can go check on Mac if you want,” Matty said, getting down to business.

“Right now? I was gonna…” Jack gestured at the door.

“Mac will be fine without you for a few minutes, but every time an agent gets hurt, overwatch demands answers, so I need your mission report,” Matty said in her sternest boss voice. Riley went over and kissed a grumbling Jack on the cheek.

“It’s okay, I’ll stay with him until you get there,” She promised and Jack relaxed slightly at her words.

Riley made her way down to medical, hoping that she was going to find Mac in as good shape as Jack said he was. When she got there, Amy, the nurse on duty put a finger to her lips. Riley nodded and quietly pulled back the curtain to where Mac was.

A small smile graced her lips when she saw the sleeping form of Mac. She went and sat next to his bed, looking him over carefully. He had a bandage on his cheek, and some bruises on his arms, but other than that he looked fine. In fact, he looked like he was sleeping quite peacefully. Riley let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in the chair. She always hated it when one of her boys got hurt out in the field and she was stuck at the Phoenix and could do nothing about it.

After about ten minutes, Mac started to stir. Riley leaned forward again and took his hand. Partially for comfort and partially so he didn’t rip out his IV while he still figuring out where he was.

“Mac? You’re okay, you’re in medical at Phoenix,” Riley said softly. Mac’s eyes flickered open, but he immediately shut them again with a wince.

“Ow,” He groaned.

“Yeah, you got knocked out and have a concussion,” Riley said. She released his hand and stood up. “Hang on, I’ll be right back,” She went over to the light switch and turned off the set of lights that was directly above Mac’s bed. When she went back over to him, Mac had his eyes open.

“Thanks,” He said.

“No problem, those fluorescent lights hurt my eyes on a good day,” Riley said with a smile. He reached up to poke at his bandage and Riley took his hand again to stop him. “So, was Jack exaggerating when he described the guy that hit you or was he really that big?”

“Probably a bit of both,” Mac said with a soft chuckle. “I blocked his fist a few times, that’s how I got these,” Mac lifted up his arms to show his bruises. “But he was so strong, all it took was one well-placed blow.”

“And lights out,” Riley said, reaching up to brush his bangs off of his forehead.

“God, I hate concussions. Give me a broken bone or bullet wound any day,” Mac said as he leaned into her touch.

“I’ve never had one, are they really worse than all that?” Riley asked in surprise.

“For me? Yes, deep thinking only makes the headaches worse, and I can never seem to shut off this stupid brain,” Mac responded.

“Your brain is anything but stupid,” Riley said.

“Got that right,” Jack said, poking his head through the curtain. 

“That’s not what I meant and you both know that,” Mac mumbled.

“How are ya feeling buddy?” Jack asked, walking over to the other side of the bed. The worry was clear on his face.

“I’m fine. It’s a concussion, it sucks, but I will live,” Mac brushed away his concern.

“Okay, how about we get you home and into bed, how’s that sound?” Jack suggested

“Home sounds really good,” Mac tried to move his free hand to take out his IV before realizing that it was still in Riley’s grasp.

“Yeah, how about we get Amy to do that?” She suggested. Jack went to get the nurse and Mac let out a long sigh. “Oh suck it up, you get hurt, we take care of you, that’s how it works,” Riley said.

“I know, but do you have to take it to such extremes?” Mac said, leaning back on his pillow with a smile.

“Jack does everything in extremes, you know that. Maybe if you bulked up a little, you wouldn’t be getting knocked unconscious all the time,” Riley teased.

“Okay, first of all, I don’t get knocked unconscious all the time, and second of all, I don’t think it would be physically possible for me to ever be as large as that guy,” Mac had closed his eyes, but that didn’t stop him from bantering back.

“What are you two arguing about?” Jack asked as he arrived back with nurse Amy.

“How I think Mac is too skinny,” Riley responded before Mac had the chance to. He opened back up his eyes to shoot her a glare.

“Like you are one to talk,” Jack said to her.

“Hey!” Riley protested while Mac dissolved into laughter.

“Ow, yeah laughing, not the best thing,” He said wincing and putting his now free hand up to his head.

“Here’s some painkillers. Get some sleep, stay off of electronic devices, and try to give your brain a break,” Amy instructed, cupping Mac on the cheek affectionately.

“Yes, ma’am,” Mac responded.

“He’s always so polite when he knows I’m about to release him,” The nurse said. “Take care of him,” She directed this last part at Jack and Riley.

“Oh, we will, come on partner, let’s get you home and into bed,” Jack said

“I’m not sure if I can sleep,” Mac, always the difficult patient, protested.

“Well if you can’t, Jack can just tell you a story about Texas, that’ll be sure to send you right off to sleep,” Riley couldn’t help but poke fun.

“Hey now, there is no need to disrespect Texas,” Jack said as he helped Mac off of the bed.

“I don’t know, Riley might be onto something,” Mac joked. “I’m going to change and then we can go,” He said as he retrieved his clothes and headed to the bathroom. Jack watched him go with a face filled with worry.

“He’s going to be fine, Jack,” Riley said when Mac was out of earshot.

“I know, I know. I just hate it when he gets hurt, you know? Especially when it was on my watch,” Jack sighed.

“It comes with the job,” Riley pointed out. It seemed like every other mission, one or more members of their team had to take a trip to medical. It was unavoidable in their line of work.

“Doesn’t mean I’ve gotta like it.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Riley said because she did.

“You two chatterboxes ready to go?” Mac reappeared, looking pretty much normal now that he was in regular clothes. He was pale, and he’d taken the bandage off of his cheek to reveal a cut and a bruise, but other than that he looked totally fine.

“Yes, let’s go,” Riley said, mentally preparing herself for a long night of running interference between Jack’s worrying and Mac’s independence.


End file.
